Card Lores:Battle Sister Suppressor, Fromage "Яeverse"
"Their quirks are not cute or endearing. They're dangerous and undisciplined, and they've gotten people seriously hurt due to their recklessness." She is a clone of "Fromage", the captain of the "Battle Sisters". Long before Link Joker's invasion of Cray, Link Joker sent agents, such as Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse", to infiltrate Cray and sow the seeds for their invasion. During this time, the "Suppressors" probed Cray's fighting forces for weaknesses, and the Battle Sisters caught their attention due to their zealotry, violent dispositions, and lack of discipline. Recognizing the Battle Sisters as an easy target to disable, the Suppressors moved to shut down the Battle Sister organization. Exploiting the Battle Sisters' zealous and bloodthirsty personalities, the Suppressors manipulated many of them into injuring and even murdering scores of innocent people, ruining the Battle Sisters' reputation. Although the Battle Sisters had been previously known for violent incidents, most of those incidents were covered up by Oracle Think Tank, but the Suppressors caused the Battle Sisters to act out so frequently that they could no longer hide them from the public. Amongst the most infamous incidents involving the Battle Sisters were: *The Suppressors kidnapped an inspector overseeing Mille-feuille during a bodyguarding mission. Without any more restraints, Mille-feuille severely injured the person she was supposed to be protecting, simply because she thought he was ugly. *The Suppressors baited Madeleine into unknowingly entering an area full of civilians during a mission. Madeleine reflexively fired her Elemental Machine Gun at everyone in the area, causing 25 civilian injuries and 2 deaths. *The Suppressors set up an infamous criminal to be imprisoned, and then had him rebuild his life while in prison. After the man went free, he became a famous and generous philanthropist, one of the pillars of his city's community. The Suppressors then told Assam about this man's crimes, and Assam bludgeoned him to death in front of a large crowd. During all this, Fromage, the leader of the Battle Sisters, struggled to keep everyone together. At first, she handled the incidents calmly and with grace, disciplining her subordinates and allowing them to be imprisoned for their crimes, but despite her efforts, the violent incidents involving the Battle Sisters continued and more and more of them were arrested. From her perspective, everything was going wrong, and she didn't know who to blame other than herself. She became stricter and harsher to compensate, and even though Fromage was previously well-loved by her subordinates, the gap between them began to widen. Eventually, on the eve of Link Joker's invasion, Oracle Think Tank ordered the Battle Sisters to be disbanded. Although Fromage's reputation was intact, and she could easily get another job, everything she had worked towards to was gone. In the end, she came to believe that the Battle Sisters should never have existed, and that she was a fool to ever think that its members were nothing more than madwomen and murderers hiding behind a veneer of goodness and innocence. One rainy day, she eventually came face-to-face with the leader of the Suppressors, Strega Kaiser. She was Яeversed, and she vowed to exterminate every single last one of her "mistakes." During the Invasion Great War, Fromage "Яeverse" carried out several killings of former Battle Sisters. The Suppressors also had her act as an assassin, hunting down generals and fighters detrimental to Link Joker's war effort. It was then that several of the saner former Battle Sisters, wanting to make up their mistakes to Fromage, got many of the former Battle Sisters together to subdue their Яeversed captain. While their first few encounters with her ended in defeat, the Battle Sisters slowly managed to convince her that they could learn from their mistakes. Fromage "Яeverse" was moved by their actions, and the "Яeverse" was lifted. The Suppressors, anticipating this, created a clone of Fromage "Яeverse" using the data they obtained. After the end of the war, Fromage "Яeverse" joined the rest of the Suppressors in becoming interstellar mercenaries. Due to her experiences, Fromage "Яeverse" became serious and no-nonsense, unwilling to tolerate flaws and weaknesses in others. Among the Яeversed Suppressors, a group of people who are flaws made incarnate, she ended up taking on the role of an enforcer of sorts, and when the other Яeversed Suppressors would act out, Fromage "Яeverse" would swiftly discipline them. However, her gentleness from her original self's life is not entirely gone, and she takes the rehabilitation of the Suppressors seriously, always pushing them to overcome their flaws. Category:Lores